Ritual Demise
by Perfections-Cat
Summary: A hero exists for two reasons - to fight and to fall. Still, we are all well-versed in the art of pretend. Team 7-centric.


** - Flicker - **

_There is a swish of fire-bright chakra, precisely controlled yet careless of the damage that is caused. Quick and powerful, it scars the buildings, cracks their very foundations. Its wielder turns to survey the area._

_Somewhere, deep in the very core of its existence, a sigh is born. A heavy, regret-laden thing that courses through the body only to be released as a mere exhalation. Perhaps, just a bit too human for its liking._

_It is then that eyes of flame meet those of blood._

_There is a strike, instinctively prepared, that dies before the arm can be lifted. Off to the left, a building shakes, stumbles, then falls to the ground. To the right, the remnants of a store echoes hollowly with the hiss of chakra sputtering into nothing._

_Another sigh comes into existence. A defeated 'thank you' trails in its wake._

* * *

"I like the stars. . . "

It _felt_ like a strange comment, coming from him, but sounded nothing along those lines. Simple. Obvious. It was a lot of what Sasuke had come to expect from his new Hokage. Turning his gaze back to the cityscape, he counted the sky-strewn glitters that caught his eye until silver blurred with the dusky yellow light of the streets.

"Tch. What the hell do they do but shine and burn out into nothing. . ."

As soon as the words jumped from his tongue, Sasuke regretted them. Lips drew together in a tight line, refusing further access to any thoughts seeking verbal life. It was just. . .he hated the way he tended to just blurt things out around Naruto. All those honest, cut-to-the-core sorts of things he had always been so good at sheltering beneath well-founded arrogance. It wasn't even that he hated the stars, or anything they may or may not have represented. Rather all of it sat within the fact that ever since his brother's death and the soul-grinding truth that had spilled out in the aftermath. . .

"You know. . .I get to sit here with you, Sakura. . .everyone just like this, but what have they got but cold and dust for miles and miles. . ." Naruto replied with just the hint of boyish challenge in his tone. Just enough to chip away at the weight of the things he was saying. He walked over and stood next to Sasuke, stared out over the city just as his former teammate was currently doing.

On nights like this, with the air just a little too warm and the sky a cloudless expanse of dark studded with light, he found he liked Konoha best. Quiet and settled, though a sense of solemn settled over all. A place of ghosts that seemed content to rest in their memories.

Turning towards the ANBU captain, Naruto poked Sasuke in the ribs lightly with his elbow. "Besides, they're pretty handy for navigation. Or does your _genius_ allow you to find your way without them?"

* * *

Sunlight crept over his desk, stealing inch by inch with every passing second. It had claimed the right corner first, then promptly followed that victory by scaling the stack of ordinances and proposals still waiting for his attention. Naruto had half a mind to stab the encroaching ray before it could take over any more of his personal space. . .only there were people waiting for him to make a move, and he highly doubted that trying to pin the ever elusive sun was what they were waiting for him to do.

The kunai he had been fiddling with was set on the desk. His plotting abandoned for the moment, he watched as the weapon rocked once, twice, then settled into silence.

"And our messengers?"

Kiba cleared his throat. Naruto looked up when an answer, a fully viable one complete with words, didn't seem forthcoming.

"They never made it," Shikamaru finally said, tone void of emotion.

"We tried to get there, Naruto. As soon as we heard, but. . ."

"I know, Kiba." Blue eyes settled on the man. The look they contained was kind, though there was a distance in them as well. As though the soul could be split in two, part of it sitting still within the vessel it owned while the other half charged through the world. It was completely different from the clones they created. Even if chakra divided itself amongst them, it could always be regenerated, and it didn't take the essence of self with it. You didn't fall apart when your clones did.

As the smile spread itself over Naruto's lips, Kiba turned away.

"They understood as much when they left. We all do. Every time. . ." Though Neji's voice was even, his position unchanged, they all knew to whom his words were addressed.

A quiet settled over the room after that. Neither oppressive nor unwanted. Naruto gave a slight nod of his head towards the Hyuuga before he turned around and looked out of the window. Konoha sat before him, rooftops warm with the sun's energy, the streets dusty but well traversed. For all that sat outside its walls (and perhaps despite everything that rested within them), the villagers went about their lives undeterred. He wanted to believe that it was all due to the endurance of the human spirit. Sometimes though, he wondered if Sasuke was right – it was little more than human stupidity that allowed them all to move forward, oblivious to the wounds and falling right into old habits.

However, even as Sasuke had said such things, there was always the hint of a smile lingering in the corners of his mouth. Words spoken with absolute confidence, all while being betrayed as the last syllable dropped.

"We knew this was coming."

Naruto slowly spun back around to face those he had gathered. Most were looking to Shikamaru, waiting. Except for Sasuke. Though he couldn't see him, Naruto knew the Uchiha heir was watching him. Studying him. Waiting perhaps for everything he knew the blond would say. It was in moments like these that Naruto was glad Sasuke had returned. Even if most of the villagers still thought they would all be better off without him, Naruto knew otherwise.

Without Sasuke. . .

"There was no official end to that war. If the Raikage hadn't allied himself with the Rain nin at that time. . ."

"I think everyone _here_ is well aware of that fact, Shikamaru," Neji cut in. "Hokage-sama. . ."

Naruto laughed as a softly muttered _troublesome_ flowed from the shadow-ninja's corner. A wryly amused sound, though it seemed to pull the irritation from the room nonetheless. "I know. . .We've been expecting this, though I still don't think our hope was misplaced. No matter how badly it has turned out. At least we can all say that we tried our best to avoid this."

He poked at the kunai still resting quietly on his desk. This time, when the silence settled, it brought with it the heavy presence of all the unsaid, of all that might be said. Turning his gaze on the others, Naruto offered a smile but did nothing to hide the burgeoning pain. There were few he would ever show that to, but for those standing before him. . .at one point or another, they had all walked the road to one hell or another with him. The least he could give in return were his honest emotions.

Besides, at this point, they were all well beyond faking such things. Naruto wasn't even sure he could anymore with this group. Perhaps, he didn't want to. After all, the only point to displaying those sorts of lies had been because he had no one to trust with the truth.

It was different now. A lot was.

"How much time do you think we have, Shikamaru?"

"Three. . .maybe four weeks. At least before any open moves are made. However, given what we know of the Mist nin, I'd say we'd be lucky to make it through the next week, and knowing what they know of you, Naruto. . ." Shikamaru paused, gave a tug to his hitate-ate, then sighed.

There was a stir of life from the shadows. "Nothing like that will happen this time. So just wipe the idea of it from your mind."

"How nice of you to grace this conversation with your words, Sasuke."

The statement was greeted with a narrowing of the Uchiha's eyes as he emerged from the darkness. Lips were set in a firm line, though that eventually gave way when Naruto shook his head in Sasuke's direction.

"We're all pretty well-versed in how great your eyes are. . ." – here Shikamaru cocked his head to the side – ". . .but there's a reason I'm the Hokage's advisor. I don't get paid to fluff your ego."

"Tch. If that's. . ."

"Enough! I swear, there's nothing worse than getting a bunch of men together and throwing the words war and ego into the mix."

All attention fell upon the speaker. Green eyes flashed with irritation as she looked from one man to another. In the end, her sights settled on the only blond present. "You're supposed to be the leader here, Naruto! You need to tell them to shut up when they're being morons! Honestly. . ."

"I just thought it was kind of funny, Sakura."

The pink-haired nin muttered something under her breath before forcing a smile to her lips. The sort of strained smile that made even Neji take a step back. "And I just called _them_ morons!"

Rising from her seat on the couch, Sakura made her way front and center before Naruto's desk. Each hand was settled on the mahogany top, one after the other in a slow, deliberate fashion. She leaned in, gaze fixed firm on the man now called _hokage_.

He could only offer her a small, but thoroughly apologetic smile as she scrutinized him. It wasn't something he cared for, really. Because there was more to this than her annoyance over the situation. She had that _look_, the one he only ever saw grace her face. . .or Sasuke's on the rare occasion. He could feel her eyes pinpointing every little crack, weighing its relative weakness before moving on to the next cause of worry.

It was almost enough to make him lament having two people in his life that knew him so damn well.

The edges of her mouth dipped down, the briefest show of concern, before she rose from her position and made her way to stand between Sasuke and Shikamaru. Before he could right himself once more in his chair, the unmistakable echo of skin punishing skin rang throughout the room.

"You're not thirteen anymore."

Sasuke's head remained tilted to the side, though it was clear his eyes were on Sakura alone. There was a glimmer of protest in his gaze, one that was carefully put down before it could break into an all-out riot. Even so, Naruto could see the effect Sakura's words had had on the man.

"I expect lost tempers out of them, not from you, Shikamaru."

With a rough exhalation and hands firm on her hips, Sakura turned from the two men. Her gaze drifted over to Kiba and Neji, daring masculine retribution though expecting none. Neither of them seemed up to the task. Then again, out of the lot, Naruto figured they were probably the least likely to stir things up with her. A fact that might have made him laugh if not for the fact that Sakura was now looking directly at him.

Somehow, finding amusement in this moment seemed like baiting a starving wolf while chained to a tree. Granted, he had had many moments in his past that had resembled such, but Naruto liked to think he had matured somewhat over the years.

There was a tension threading itself through the air now, completely different from that which had sprung to life between Sasuke and Shikamaru. Not as much brewing hostility, as it was the pressing need to act like as their positions demanded. However, it was only when Sakura's shoulders lowered and a sigh came rushing over her lips that Naruto finally cleared his throat and began pulling a pen towards him.

"I'll have the papers readied within the hour. You can deliver it to the Council then, Shikamaru. As for the rest of you. . .we need to begin preparing Konoha for war."

* * *

"He looked tired. Aren't you supposed to be watching him, Sasuke?"

The sun sat restless on the horizon, throwing out wave after wave of fiery color along its borders. A final golden charge as the night sky descended upon it. Sasuke wasn't certain when he began hating the sunset; only knew that sometimes he found it difficult to pull his eyes away from the colors of farewell.

"We're all tired, Sakura. It's not just him."

She poked at a leaf with the tip of her foot as it tumbled past. "That's not what I meant."

When Sasuke pulled ahead of her, Sakura abandoned her thoughts for the moment to catch up. He hadn't ventured too far ahead, perhaps through some unconscious sense of consideration on his part. After all, his steps had been unusually slow, lacking the full force of a man knowing precisely where to go, where he was needed.

"You didn't sleep last night." A quiet statement with just a touch of worry.

It was that gild of concern that finally drew his attention to her. Eyes settled on her face, noting the slender curve of her jaw, the small but thoroughly unmistakable frown encasing her lips. His own pulled upwards slightly. "I had things I needed to do."

At that, her lips pulled into a stubborn line. He watched the transformation back into the woman that had greeted him all those years ago. Only this time there weren't any iron bars to separate them, no staunch pride crafting walls of ice between him and the world around him.

"You and Naruto both!" With a half-hearted glare, she pushed ahead of the Uchiha heir. Yet, with every step that pulled her away, her pace slowed until there was nothing left but to stop and wait.

Sasuke took his time, gauging the strength of Sakura's worry before he decided it was at a level he was comfortable confronting. His fingertips brushed against hers before he once more took the lead.

"He always tries to take things on by himself," she said softly. "Just like back then. Always with those promises, and now that he's Hokage. . .Sometimes, the both of you. . ."

"And what about you?"

"I got rid of those tendencies because you two wouldn't."

He halted, turning his gaze to her. The wind kicked up then, swirled about her figure as if trying to pull enough of itself together to offer what little comfort it could. The whole time her eyes remained on him alone, her gaze full of the things she knew but would never ask to confirm. Even with that restraint, Sasuke could see the pain such knowledge was causing her. A hurt easily relieved if he would just say the words.

For a moment, they simply stood there, one assessing the other. Waiting. And then, with the barest of sighs, Sasuke backtracked to her side. Given the lives they all led, there were times when it was all too easy to forget the sorts of things that could build up in the heart, bury themselves in the soul. He reached out hesitantly, hand pausing midway before plunging forward to pluck the tattered remains of a petal from her hair.

"If Naruto knew you worried this much, he'd have my head. Or try to at least. . . ."

There was the gentle echo of laughter from her at that. The sound was just a bit chipped around the edges, however - the result of being brought to life under such heavy circumstances. "The two of you are impossible. Sometimes, I really hate. . ."

"I know," Sasuke interjected, sparing her the need to say anything more. He cocked his head to the side, his usual smirk falling into place. At the sight of it, she seemed to resign herself to the self-assured arrogance he still possessed. After all, it was as close to _everything will be all right_ as he would ever get.

* * *

In any of the hidden villages, the only places livelier than the markets were its bars. Konoha's was no particular exception to that, except, perhaps, when the word _war_ hit the tongues of every resident ninja. Encouraged by that very notion, it seemed like the atmosphere within flowed into the very embodiment of that word, from every sudden uproar triggered either by one of any number of volatile topics or too much enthusiasm egged on by too much liquor to the oppressive solemnity that gripped everyone in its wake.

By the time Sasuke entered with Sakura on his heel, the place was consumed with the topic. Quick work made faster by quicker tongues. Words fell like causalities from every mouth, the careless fallen of spirits recently excited. He felt Sakura's fingertips brush over his forearm and looked up just in time to catch her departure towards a table flooded with their friends. Watching only long enough to see her slip into the booth besides Ino, he then turned and made his way to the bar. . .and the only figure not currently engaged in a verbal assault.

"For all the shit Ino gives you, I'd never have thought a mere reprimand from Sakura would send you sulking."

Shikamaru didn't bother with a reply. Merely cast a sidelong glance at Sasuke before taking a slow sip of sake. Reading that as an invite (whether it was or not), the Uchiha heir seated himself beside the other man.

Several minutes passed without much change. The bar remained as rowdy as it had upon his arrival, though there was an occasional flare up in one corner or another, usually resulting in one man pinned to the wall followed by another being kicked out the front door. Each instance barely drew a blink from Shikamaru, who continued to nurse the same cup of liquor. Eventually, Sasuke claimed a cup for himself, content to sit amidst the ruckus of impending war and the silence of his companion.

Though, now that he had calmed down from the earlier events in Naruto's office, he was beginning to notice the wear on Shikamaru's face. Testament to too many nights spent without sleep, probably running through too many scenarios with bleak ends. When all was said and done, Sasuke didn't envy Shikamaru's position or genius, even if he could understand it. Perhaps all the more because he did.

"Everyone loves a hero. Know why?"

As he spoke, Sasuke could hear the exhaustion in the other man's voice. Words were quiet, though he could make out every one of them without problem. At least in this, his tone had finally begun to carry the usual hint of not-quite irritation he had always associated with Shikamaru. Sasuke tilted his head to the side, then shook it gently. He knew where this was going.

"It's so they can all watch him fall." Shikamaru stood then, followed the act by throwing back what little remained in his cup. "History just conveniently forgets that bit."

**- Flash -**

Moonlight dripped from the window ledge to the floor below. The pool it created proved to be a fickle daughter, though, constantly fluctuating in size despite the contributions made over and over again. Sometimes growing steadily, other times receding to a puddle no bigger than a fist. Yet, despite every wax and wane, the dish of ink set in its center never failed to shimmer every time a finger dipped into it.

When Sasuke pulled the digit away, however, there was nothing but black upon its tip, the silver sheen unable to survive away from its source. Had he paid closer attention, perhaps a part of him might have lamented the loss. But as it stood, he could barely afford to check his own breathing, much less admire the moon-glow coating his tools.

Quick movements saw the next character rushed into life. Following the act, muscle tightened beneath skin, drawing it taunt as the ink began to seep in. Deep then deeper. Despite all appearances, Sasuke knew that the pursuit of ink through flesh carried with it strange feelings. Like wispy tendrils of night itself sliding between fibers, moving around cells until the source it was meant for was located and claimed.

"I still think it feels like melting snow."

Undaunted, fingers pursued the creation of the next character. Sasuke offered Naruto only a breath's worth of a glance before returning his attention to the task at hand.

"Be grateful then," he muttered.

"You really are no fun during this." There was a sigh, exaggerated and fully expected. "Once a jackass, always. . ."

"Shut the hell up, moron. I'm trying to concentrate."

Though he didn't look, Sasuke could imagine the pout playing about on the blond's lips. It was enough to lure a smirk to his own as he completed the first line of characters surrounding Naruto's seal. He exhaled slowly as he sat back and reached for a nearby towel. Only once his hand was clean did he bother to look at the other man.

Naruto was grinning at him in his usual manner. Bright and thoroughly undeterred. "And here I thought you were some sort of genius. . ."

The look Sasuke retorted with lacked all sense of amusement. "I'm the only seal expert left in this village. . .If that doesn't make me one, should I start listing all of the other things?"

Naruto's grin faltered at that. He cleared his throat quietly before shifting his arm ever so carefully behind his head. Once resettled, he released a soft breath, then looked up at the ceiling.

"You really learned a lot during all those years. . ." he said, words hushed by nostalgia.

Turning his attention back to the seal, Sasuke brushed his fingers over the blond's stomach. With every touch, he tested another character, weighed Naruto's reaction. Then, slowly, he pressed the flat of his hand over the whole thing, frowning just slightly as the symbols disappeared beneath his palm. Underneath it all, he was certain he could still feel the struggle for dominance.

"Only because it was in my best interest." He lifted his hand. The characters seemed to shudder for a moment before falling into stillness, the black of their ink darker than ever. "I wasn't thinking of you at the time."

Naruto huffed out loudly, forcing Sasuke to pull his hand away. "You're a shitty liar, you know that?"

"And you're still pathetic even though you're Hokage. What's your point?"

Once more, fingertips drank from the cup of ink. A small but careful shake was given before Sasuke pulled them back over to Naruto's figure and began crafting the next row of symbols. Each stroke was sure, founded on the sort of confidence that refused to waver. Couldn't waver.

"The point is that you never forgot us, Sasuke."

Movements slowed but did not halt. Glancing up as the last line was set into place, the Uchiha heir muttered something under his breath before moving to refresh the ink on his fingers.

"That doesn't change anything," he finally replied. His tone was as even as the work of his fingers, though decidedly less cool. There was a touch of heat to each syllable, of sins remembered and a damnation still fully viable. Settling his sight on the seal once more, Sasuke began marking the next stretch of skin.

Again muscle tensed, though this time, he could feel Naruto's eyes on him. Throughout all he had endured in his life, Sasuke still felt that being scrutinized by the blond was one of the most irritating feelings he had ever encountered. He could feel his own muscles tightening in response.

"You've only been back for five years, Sasuke. You were gone for twice that. . . ." Naruto's voice was soft, hardly condemning. Maybe even affectionate. "I'm not the one you need to make things up to anymore. It's Konoha. . ."

* * *

Her fingers moved quickly, their precision born not from knowledge but experience. With the hand wrapped and the tightness of the bandages checked, Sakura finally looked up from her work. She drew the back of her hand over her forehead, swiping away the sweat that had accumulated, only to frown at the sight greeting her.

"I thought I told you to get more sleep."

In the distance, the earth trembled as more trees were leveled, each crashing down with bone-splintering cracks. Prodded into a quick departure by a need to act, the boy she had been attending to left with only a short nod of his head. It was something understood by all who were involved; there was no time to linger. The lack of a proper thank-you no longer stood as a viable cause for offense. Sakura had barely acknowledged the gesture herself, her mind already zeroing in on the gash running the length of the Sasuke's forearm.

"I had things to do," he replied, stepping into the void left by the boy. The smirk on his lips bordered on sheepish, or about as close to it as Sasuke ever got. More like a half-breed of arrogance and indignity.

"Don't we all." Her lips pursed tightly for a moment before she reached out and yanked the man closer, completely disinterested in the pain her action caused. But as was said, the punishment should befit the crime. "When you get a kunai lodged in your thigh next, don't come limping to me for it."

With his hand in hers, she pulled Sasuke into the makeshift medical tent and promptly seated him on the nearest available cot. She was already rummaging through the cart of medical supplies, pulling out rolls of bandages, antiseptic, and gauze pads. Her fingers lingered for a moment over the suturing supplies, a knowing caress that was quickly forsaken by better thought. Instead, she selected a package of butterfly sutures, then set all that been selected on a metal tray. She beckoned for Sasuke to hold out his arm

"I'm assuming your _things_ had something to do with Naruto," she stated. Even as she spoke, however, she was assessing his wound. Eyes scoured every edge of flesh, working and reworking the best approach to mending the injury. Overall, she was relieved to note that it wasn't nearly as deep as it looked.

Sasuke shifted a bit when she finally released his arm. "Something like that."

An eyebrow lifted in response. However, something appeared to get the better of whatever response Sakura had prepared. With a dismissive shake of her head, she set about the task of cleaning out the gash, her eyes kept on the movements of her fingers rather than Sasuke's face.

He knew better than to pursue the topic, instead letting it drop as if it had never been mentioned in the first place. Not quite forgotten but pushed into the background. A task quite easy considering the chaos stimulating his senses from every angle it seemed. Shutting his eyes, he listened to the crackle of a jutsu being dispelled, the dissolution of yet another dream of peace as an explosive tag went off. And amidst it all was the steady breathing of the woman before him.

When the sting of the antiseptic began to wear off and the blood started to flow anew, Sakura finally raised her gaze.

"I'm not sleeping," Sasuke murmured. Though he couldn't see, he was pretty damn certain she was smiling that irritating little smile she had when she thought she had caught him doing something _normal_. By which he meant something more along the lines of weak in those all too human ways.

"You should be."

"Kind of hard to do that when you're rubbing my wound raw."

She gave a little snort of laughter at that as she pressed several of the gauze pads against the injury. "Too afraid to look then, Sasuke?"

"Since when has that ever been the case?" The corner of his mouth hitched upward, a smirk settling right into the movement. Slowly, he opened his eyes to survey the damage done.

The tips of Sakura's fingers were dipped in blood, a thin spread of red that still allowed him to make out the easy whorls marking her touch as hers and hers alone. She handled it all without losing a single step. Undeterred by all that such a sight could hold. Then again, she had always viewed things just differently enough from him. Different even from Naruto. Sasuke offered her a small smile, though he didn't bother to directing it towards her. Too many embers being stirred by far too many things thought long dead for him to be comfortable with it.

"It's already been two months," she said softly. The gauze was lifted carefully from his wound, then discarded in a small metal bucket. There was a sigh as she twisted his arm, slow and deliberate, to the left then the right.

He could only watch as her eyes scoured the gash. As if contouring each edge, every little dip would show her the answers he refused to give. It wasn't that he didn't want to at times, but even with her acceptance (and it had been hard-won, though whether it was more painful for him or her at the time, Sasuke wasn't all that sure) he still found it difficult to tell her everything. Sometimes, he simply couldn't, and it had nothing at all to do with trust but with the protocols that bound him.

With this, though, he _wouldn't_. Naruto wasn't the only one who fell back on promises.

"No one knew the Earth Country would launch an assault against Gaara's village." It was an answer that neatly sidestepped the truth she had been trying to dig up. "In these situations, everyone ends up an opportunist. . .It couldn't be helped."

"I guess not."

Her fingers dug in a little tighter against his wrist. Wading through silence now, Sakura set about closing the gash, movements brutally efficient. The edges were pulled together, the start of a sure-to-be scar in the making, as each of the butterfly sutures was set to skin. And just as quickly as those had been put into place, she had the limb bandaged.

When Sasuke tried to rise, however, she immediately pushed him back onto the cot.

"You're not going anywhere. You are going to lay on that damn cot and _sleep_."

"Do you honestly think I can sleep through all of that?" he asked, irritated. Sasuke gestured towards the outside, as if that would somehow prove his point.

There was only a glare in response to that. Sakura gave her hands a quick wipe with a cloth before she turned and headed towards the opening of the tent. Not a single glance back, a proposed way out hardly offered. It was only when she heard the cot creak in betrayal that she stopped.

"I've seen you sleep through worse, Sasuke." She pushed her way past the flap of canvas marking the entryway, leaving him bereft of any a chance to reply.

Not that it stopped him. He stood there for only a moment, working through his options and shuffling his emotions before anger got the best of him. With only a warning look tossed at the other medical nin, Sasuke stalked out of the tent.

Though it was midday, the sunlight was muted. The rays not reflected by the leaves above were eventually swallowed by the haze of smoke infiltrating the area around them. He halted as soon as he caught sight of her. Just a few feet away, one of the few beams of light that had managed to escape pooled behind her, bright and pristinely golden. In it, he could see all the flaws of the air.

A step was taken only to be immediately retracted. Sasuke knew she was aware of him standing there, but for reasons all her own, she kept her back to him.

"If I had the time to sleep, I would, but right now. . ."

"When was the last time you slept?" Sakura asked, voice raw with emotions too long kept in check. Off to her right, an explosive tag thundered into life, distant but no less palpable. Her shoulders pulled in closer, the makings of a cringe in play as she turned to face him. "I'm his doctor, Sasuke! Did you think I wouldn't notice the additions?"

Though hardly finished, she stopped. Hands balled into fists, monuments to frustration that had built over weeks. That culminated in one single step, in an arm rising only to drop ruthlessly before her, unable to complete its final task. "Did you think I'd forget why the Council ultimately let you live?"

To that, Sasuke had no reply. His jaw set; gaze hardened. "I have no intention of lingering here."

Unfelt, a breeze slipped through the upper layers of foliage, its presence betrayed by the shadows rippling over the light pool. He turned and made his way to the gear he had abandoned in favor of treatment. Fingers moved with intimate knowing over the bone-white guards. When they hit the crack of the right one, their movements stilled. For a moment, fingertips hovered over the broken edge. He traced the fault-line, straight down to where it terminated at the narrowed end where his wrist would have sat. And then, the article was set aside. Broken, and therefore unneeded.

"What will it be next time, Sasuke?" Sakura called out. Her voice shook as anger and frustration coursed through each accusation, unsettled the very foundation her words had sprung from. "A punctured lung? A shuriken to the throat?"

Sasuke buckled his left guard into place. Whatever desire he had to turn was quickly squashed. Beneath it all, he knew, and could selfishly understand, why she cried out to him, but that wouldn't change the situation. Staying here would not change anything. He flexed his fingers, testing their movements.

"Neither of you. . . .Isn't it bad enough that he. . ."

His head snapped up as her statement stood slaughtered on her lips.

"Oi. . .what's going on?"

"It's nothing, Naruto," Sakura said. She smiled, a tight little gesture that still could not help but contain a sliver of relief, as she walked over to the blond. Her hands drifted over him, pulling at pieces of cloth stained red then shifting when no injury was found beneath. Satisfied, she patted him softly on the chest and gave him the smile she knew he was waiting for. "Sasuke's just being an asshole."

Naruto waited patiently as he was examined, then ran a hand through his hair, sheepish grin in place. "How is that any different from usual?"

"Tch. . ."

"Oh, don't get all offended on me now! You know damn well that you're a jackass. . ."

"Next time your ass needs saving, I'm going to expect you to beg for it."

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha heir tilted his head towards Sakura, lips quirked upward. "Yes?"

She muttered something under her breath, though both men were quite capable of making out the words. Exhaling roughly, she returned her attention to Naruto, green eyes bright and discerning. "As his superior, you tell him to sleep."

* * *

The rain came down hard. Thoroughly unforgiving as it sought to wash away the day's transgressions. Maybe just a little bit furious at the idea, that in spite of its best efforts, none of this would end just yet. Too much blood and too little time to wipe it all clean. It was all Naruto could think as he fell back against a tree trunk.

Sasuke's actions were quick, though. Before the blond could fall, an arm darted out in support. Fingers gripped bark as Naruto slumped against the limb. A rogue grunt was the only sign of effort Sasuke gave.

"It only. . . .three weeks. . ."

Counting down to himself, Sasuke waited until zero was pronounced before he pushed the other man's body up and snuck his shoulder into the space his outstretched arm had previously occupied. With both leaning against the tree now, he allowed himself a moment to gather his thoughts, to ease his racing heart into a slower pace. "I know. . . .I know!"

Naruto looked up at him, then smiled albeit painfully. The flat of his hand sat against his stomach. Every so often, the tips of his fingers would curl inward, pressing into cloth and skin. And then, he laughed. A sound that tried too hard to brush off the inevitable, and ended with a bitter note when that reality could not be denied any longer.

"If you just give me. . .moment. . ." – a pause, followed by a rather audible swallow - ". . .do you have everything?"

"Of course!" Sasuke growled out. He shrugged, hefting Naruto a little higher. "Just not here."

With arm secure around Naruto's waist, they pushed away from the tree. Too exhausted for conversation (and rather unwilling given current circumstances), they moved under the cover of silence. Sasuke was grateful for the other man's trust in this, knowing too well that such quietude was not often seen from the blond. Even if Naruto did tend to check his words more often before letting them loose now.

They didn't stop until the ruins of what once may have been a house stood before them. Naruto could feel the flutter of Sasuke's heartbeat as he leaned against him. A sudden betrayal of a soul's innermost thoughts, the knowledge of which carried a slight frown to his lips. As if to remedy the unknowing trespass, he pulled away from Sasuke with a quick wave of his hand to signal he was feeling better.

"There should still be a few dry spots left in there."

With the moon now cresting over the storm clouds, Naruto could make out the ragged edges of battered stones. The front door was rendered completely useless now, except perhaps to those who still thought of proper protocol, as the entire face of the house had been torn down. More garden wall than residential casing, and none of the sort that told any to keep out. Rather, it reminded him of a thoroughly defaced secret, gutted and ruined for all to see.

Only when he stepped over the remains did he catch the flaking remnants of red and white. His own heart fluttered for several beats.

"This place. . ." Naruto called out quietly to Sasuke. A question not yet fully posed, but there.

The other man stopped and kicked a small chunk of stone out of his way. He appeared to be surveying the area, poking at what remained of the ceiling to check its stability. Motioning to the blond, Sasuke finally looked at him, reply ready, ". . .is where I'll fix your seal. Now get over here. I'd rather not waste any time with that."

Though he obeyed, there was a surge of something warm and vengeful that accompanied the act. Naruto was far too familiar with the feeling, and its uprising was enough to make him shift uncomfortably before Sasuke. He stripped off his vest, setting it against the nearest wall. Everything felt sluggish, muscles reluctant to move. It all came to a head when fingers stilled at the hem of his shirt.

It took a moment before Sasuke realized there was next to no sound coming from his companion. His eyes jumped from one object to another, each recently pulled from his pack. Satisfied that all was accounted for and out of harm's way, he stood and leveled his gaze with Naruto's.

"There a problem, Naruto?"

"Don't you think you should call me _Hokage_?"

An eyebrow shot upward as Sasuke studied his former teammate. Fingers flexed against his thigh before settling down into a state of relaxed preparation.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want." Gaze developed an icy sheen, the edge of his lips shifted upward. "Moron currently stands out as a decent choice."

"Still a controlling bastard, aren't you? What next. . .going to tell me to sit?"

"Take off your shirt."

Naruto gave a short bark of laughter, the notes underlined with challenge. "Way to cut to the chase. Would it really be so fucking hard for you to call me by my title, or does the idea of it grate on your ego too much?"

No sooner had the words jumped from Naruto's lips he was pinned to the wall. The force of it shook the stones, several pieces stumbling down from the remnants of the ceiling above. Neither of them flinched under the spray of stagnant rain and dirt that followed in its wake.

"If you want the fucking respect, asshole, act in a manner that deserves it," he bit back lowly. His knee pressed into Naruto's, forcing the other man's leg to turn awkwardly to the side.

There was a quick-flash of fire in the blond's eyes then, pupils shrinking to slits before pulsing back open. Instinctively, Sasuke tightened his grip. A warning as fingertips dug into skin mercilessly.

"Ever consider the same for yourself, Sasuke?" Naruto's voice carried the none-to-subtle invite of a man looking to wound. Then again, it would only be a matter of time before the inner conflict tore into the outer world. He hissed as Sasuke pressed him harder against the wall. "Ever stop and think that maybe everyone might look at you with a little less hate if you stopped wearing ihis/i ring. They all know it's not some fucking war trophy hanging around your neck. . ."

A brief flickering of fear took hold of Naruto the moment black faded to red.

Sasuke pulled his head back as the other man lunged, teeth bared. In quick retaliation, he slammed Naruto back into the wall. Placing a hand a neatly against the blond's jaw, he forced the other man's head up and back against the stone.

"You brought this on yourself. . ."

* * *

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grimaced. "You have no fucking idea how much I absolutely hate. . . and love your eyes."

With only a grunt for a reply, he set about the task of checking himself over. Naruto traced the swishes of black over his skin, studying every stroke and trying to imagine it being made. Granted, he couldn't recall a damn thing. The only signs of the preceding hours Sasuke had left him with were the raging headache assaulting his thoughts and the lines of script that settled the soul within. He sighed, heavily, before touching the bump still evident at the back of his skull.

"Did you really have to just let me drop like that?"

"You were being a prick," Sasuke retorted tiredly. He shifted, chest rising sharply with the intake of breath that accompanied his movements. "Besides, it'll heal up just fine."

"Yeah, but it _hurts_." And it did. It had that dull throbbing that always seemed to ride along with the term headache, but every now and then, Naruto felt like his thoughts were jackknifing right into the sides of his skull. In an effort to override the pain, he shut his eyes, then reopened them slowly, focusing only on the stars blossoming to life in the sky above.

In the silence between them, he could hear the steady rhythm of Sasuke's breathing. Not yet that of a man consumed by sleep, though Naruto could tell that he was drifting closer to it with every passing minute. Probably fighting it every step of the way too. He knew better than to mention it, however. Instead, Naruto kept his eyes on the clearing sky and his thoughts away from anything that might cause them to crash and burn.

Besides, there was something terribly enticing about the world after a storm. When the air smelled just a little bit crisper, a little bit cleaner. It was the sort of thing that reminded him of what it really meant to breathe, to be part of the life surrounding him. From the corner, Sasuke shifted.

"Oi. . .Sasuke?" Naruto prodded.

It was the somber undertones in his name that caused the Uchiha heir to lift his head from the wall and crane it towards the blond. "What?"

Naruto rolled onto his side, arm tucked neatly beneath his head to pillow it. "Do you think doing everything you can. . .without sacrificing it all. . ."

When the words stopped flowing, Sasuke sat up and leaned forward so the moonlight would catch his face. He said nothing, however. Merely looked at Naruto, expectant.

A tragic sort of smile was offered, though it faded quickly into one carved by mischief and mayhem. Yet, they both knew that any such intent lay dormant. Rolling back over, Naruto returned his gaze to the stars. There was one other thing he loved about living after a storm – the sky. So perfectly polished with the rare glimmer of starlight to guide your gaze. It was the sort of sky you could see your soul in.

"When you left. . .did it matter to you if you ever came back?"

He heard Sasuke shift again, imagined him settling back against the shadowed stones and closing his eyes. There was a drawn out exhalation, followed by a soft _tch_.

"Go to sleep, Naruto."

**- Fade -**

There was a flash of silver, then red spilling over the earth. It crafted a line that stuttered with every drop – a dot followed by a dash, dotdot, dothyphendot, dot . . . .dot. The man staggered forward, fingers moving tentatively, as if in utter disbelief, over the kunai jammed up under his vest. He fell to a knee, groaning as metal ground against bone. Another drop of blood fell from the exposed edge of the weapon.

Sasuke only saw a dying life struggling for last remarks. Maybe, it was nothing but final regrets. Kusanagi was raised. When the blade fell, it was with no trace of hesitancy. Only the swift precision of one too long kept in the fight. Though, he had begun to tell himself it was the act of a man unwilling to die.

However, there was no time to dwell on the necessity of such efficiency. Before he could detect the dead-weight drop of the body, another was already attacking. And Sasuke moved as he had been trained to, as his eyes allowed him to. Every twist of his wrist, every pivot of his foot, a flawless creation of hard-work and the talent inherent in his name. No sooner had the first body dropped did the second follow in its wake.

Placing the edge of his blade against the Mist nin's throat, Sasuke waited. When no signs of continued breathing crept forth, he used the flat of his sword to turn the man's face towards him. Over his cheek, a scorpion sat inked, black and accusing, its stinger just disappearing into the corner of his eye. Kusanagi was relieved of its current duty. The head dropped unceremoniously; jaw hit the dirt with a jarring clack, head just slightly upturned now. Sasuke couldn't help but think that the embedded creature might crawl right off and scuttle into the shadows.

"We could've questioned them."

Pulling out a stained cloth, Sasuke swiped it along the length of his blade before sheathing the weapon. "No, we couldn't have."

Shikamaru sighed. He raised a hand, setting it upon his head for a moment as though forcing his thoughts to remain in rather than out. Eventually, the limb fell back to its rightful place, hand seeking refuge in a pocket.

"You don't have to kill every last one of them."

"They're getting too clo. . ."

A scream stabbed the air. The second time it sounded, there was no mistaking the cry. Sasuke took off, Shikamaru following without hesitation.

He didn't stop when they reached the temporary base camp. Though Shikamaru veered off to talk to a group of nin headed by Kiba, Sasuke didn't stop to hear whatever tale they had to tell. Instead, his eyes roamed restlessly over the bodies moving here and there, loitering only seconds on those who stood eating or tending wounds. He pushed forward, sliding sideways through an oncoming trio of kunoichi, only vaguely aware of the looks that fell upon him as cloth touched to skin.

Only, and only then, when Sakura's fingertips alighted upon his forearm did he stop. Only then did the panic subside just a little.

"That scr. . ."

"Hanabi," Sakura stated hurriedly, pulling Sasuke off towards the other end of camp. "We can't. . .there's no time. . ."

They broke into a jog, but it wasn't until bodily flesh gave way to that of wood and bark that Sakura began to explain. Her phrases stood fragile, clipped by fear and exhaustion. "Sai is. . .meeting. . .there. . .He has. . .has ink. . ."

Sasuke shot his former teammate a look shrouded in concern, in a silent but ruthlessly lethal sense of knowing. She could only nod, the corners of her lips dipping downward. No other words were needed, however. He could already make out the sunset-stained flare of power lost and found once more.

With each tree passed, Sasuke caught another glimpse. A shutter-flash exposure of victories bought with failure. Like staring into the sun, only rather than blindness, it was memories seared into the soul being offered. He turned his head away, sight locking on to the figure of the woman leading him.

* * *

Sai was waiting for them beneath a rather imposing oak tree. Yet, not a glance was spared to his newly arrived guests, all attention focused on the swishes and swirls of ink he was linking together. With every line connected, another ounce of breath was shocked into the drawings. Continuing on and on until the creatures formed pulled themselves from the page and shot out, as black and fluid as hellfire, towards Naruto.

Dropping to her knees, Sakura studied the drawings for a moment. Then, she turned to observe their effects. The midnight-inspired animals leapt about, dancing from one side to the other. In turn, they would lunge only to dart out of harm's way at the last second. Eventually though, there came the inevitable yelp pursued by a solid puff of dissipation.

"Hanabi?" Another figure, large and wolfish, wrenched itself loose from the scroll.

"Fine. . . .she was just. . ." Sakura paused. Rising to her feet, she made a point to issue each of the men a rather pointed look of warning. Effective against any brand of dry sarcasm or condescending arrogance. "She was just scared. But anyone might be after. . .after the last time. . ."

Sai made a soft huffing sound. "Speaking of. . ." – a hand shot out, a clay bowl proffered – ". . .your ink."

Dark eyes settled on the circling sea of black, restless from the sudden movements that had jarred it to life. Sasuke leaned over, relieving the other man of his charge. . .gift. He wasn't quite certain what to call it, though the thought of being indebted to Sai was something that still stirred a pang of resentment. Like biting into a lemon and forced to wait out the sour-acid taste.

"Just keep him here."

He managed to catch the disappearing curve of a smirk on Sai's lips before the paintbrush was lifted once more and ink was set to scroll. Ignoring the gesture, Sasuke took one last look at Naruto, at the all-consuming chakra beast swallowing his form. The fox's tails rippled over the air, a beautiful crescendo of flame and destruction.

Unsheathing Kusanagi, Sasuke set the blade before him, movements slow and respectful. The silver sat stark in its promise against the darkness of the dampened earth. Fingertips ran along the blade, dipping into the center groove before perching on the tip.

"How long was it this time?"

Without turning his attention away, Sasuke replied, "one week."

He heard Sakura exhale shakily, a sound followed soon after the papery rattle of another shadow creature bursting into life. There was a moment of hesitation, considerations already dismissed as unviable rising to the surface to be recounted, reexamined. And each one sunk once more to the graveyard of thought. As the last one disappeared beneath the surface, Sasuke pulled loose a kunai and swiped it quickly over his palm.

The first drops fell into the pool of ink. Every droplet offered was consumed; red swallowed by back and made a part of the whole. It was only when the flow slowed to a trickle that he pulled his hand up and away.

While he was aware of them both watching him, of Sakura's barely restrained outcry and Sai's silent understanding, Sasuke did nothing to acknowledge them. The more he gave himself over to his task, the more everything around him faded away. With a wrap secured around his hand, he coated his finger in black and began to write.

Kusanagi lay patiently as its side was sold to ink and blood. With every word, the metal seemed to glimmer a bit more sharply. A solid, cold gleam, like moonlight trapped and condensed. Not a line stood out of place; no wayward drips, no quivering hand to betray his confidence. Each stroke a silent salute to perfection, to the task that stood before him.

By the time he had finished, the cloth around his hand was run through with blood.

Drawing the back of his wrist over his forehead, Sasuke rose, a quiet oath to bind words to metal on his lips. Then, the sword was pulled from the earth and held before him. A whispering of fire was breathed down its length. With every caress of flame, the words sunk further into silver, each line glittering like a shattered star before fading into a cool, settled black.

Sakura took a step towards him. "Your hand. . . "

"No. . .I need you and Sai to hold his attention now," Sasuke said softly. A smile, barren of mirth, passed over his lips. "When I get close, destabilize him."

Her lips parted, protest hovering on her tongue, and then her mouth clamped shut. A solemn nod came instead.

Sai mimicked the gesture, and for once, Sasuke felt capable of acknowledging the other man on level ground. He bowed his head, grateful, then turned to face the reality staring him down. A measure of shortcomings, though not his alone.

It started with a walk. Deliberate but slow. When he picked up a light jog, three of Sai's inked guardians swept past, ears flat, charred tails bucking with every bodily shift. They burst through the undergrowth and sped towards the center of the small clearing. All completely unaware that notions such as fear existed in this world.

Naruto's body secure in its center and back end safe against a tree, the fox lashed out. Frustrated and enraged all the further by such a defensive stance. Yet Sai's creations were nimble creatures, ducking beneath swipes from chakra-sustained paws and sliding just out of the way of jaws that sought to crush. Sasuke knew better than to tempt fate. The mistake had been made once, not so long before. Memory knew too well the devastation such a manifestation could wreak.

Just as he leapt into the small clearing, the ground trembled to his left. Ahead of him the fox stutter-stepped with confusion, the instinct to leave combating the one that told it to stay. The ink-creatures yelped with surprise when the ground gave way; the fox stumbled. Sasuke wasted no time.

A sky-piecing scream of rage toppled the cries of the earth. Whipping its head around, the demon snarled at the source of its latest frustration – standing at the center of its right rear foot was Kusanagi, rebellious in its triumph. Jaws snapped once, twice at the weapon, and then came a soft woof of embittered acknowledgement as the fire-bright chakra leapt from teeth to sword.

The fox tilted its head, angling it just slightly downward. Naruto's followed suit.

In all the time he had seen Naruto, the man had not moved once. Not of his own volition. But now. . .the blond coughed, chest heaving painfully. Sasuke could feel every surge of breath, the renewed struggle for control. It pulsed warm and rich against his skin. The cloth that had bound his hand lay discarded at his feet.

Uncoordinated, fingers slid over his arm. Like blind worshippers, they traced a line of near-reverence through a wash of sin, then nestled in the crook of his arm. Where the blood refused to stain. The sculpted mass of chakra began to fade, falling color by color to the earth, to skin and sword, until nothing but the after-image was left standing over them.

"You. . ." The word came out raw. Not at all accusing, but supported by a strange sort of hurt.

Sasuke finally breathed out. However, the act came with a price, and as the air rushed out his body trembled.

"Stop. . . can. . .feel," Naruto muttered. His body felt heavy, yet thoroughly drained at the same time. He almost wanted to say violated, though some scrap of reason insisted that this wasn't the first time. In an attempt to clear his vision, he blinked several times but to no avail. "Fucking. . .bastard. . ."

If not for the situation, Sasuke would have retorted quite willingly. Instead, his fingers curled in towards his palm, tips sliding over his skin. Slick with reminding. "You shouldn't have relied on it. . ."

The blond made a sharp scoffing noise. One he immediately regretted; the minute shift in his stance sent another spill of blood down his back. Eyes narrowed. It would be so easy to hate them all. . . .and yet. . .

"Again though, Sasuke?"

"It worked pretty well the first time. . . "

There was a small burst of laughter, weak but no less relieved. "Do you have any idea how much this hurts?"

Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes narrowed with effort. He staggered, body faltering under a momentary loss of consciousness only to jump-start to life as pain shocked muscle and mind alike. The blond groaned. Before his knees could buckle, Sasuke pulled his arm free, then immediately caught the other man before he hit the ground.

Setting his forehead against Naruto's, he shut his eyes and exhaled. "Shouldn't we be asking you that?"


End file.
